


Crystallize

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, The Guardians feel guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: They kicked him out. They thought he was working with Pitch. They had asked him to be a Guardian, only to end up kicking him out. Jack flies off in tears, and freezes himself solid.Jack would rather freeze himself solid than be alone again.The Guardians realize their mistake, but by then it was too late. Or was it?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Crystallize

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the Guardians is owned by Dreamworks.  
> Sup guys? We're starting 2020 off with angst because y'all know I'm an angst whore.

Jack held the box of his memories as close as he could. He couldn’t get that damn voice out of his head. A girl, calling his name, like she knew him. He’d fought Pitch as hard as he could, listening to his spiel about joining him. Jack would rather walk on the beach, in the middle of a heat wave than ever join Pitch. He hears chittering and gasps.

“Baby Tooth!” He says, holding onto the tiny fairy with relief. His eyes widened in horror when he sees the destroyed eggs at his feet. No! This was Pitch’s fault! He didn’t know! He swears! The Guardians, he has to get back to them! Grabbing his staff, Jack flies to their location, slowly landing on the ground.

“Jack! Where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket - nothing made it to the surface!” North asks. Jack clutched the memory box in his hand, watching as Tooth flittered over to him.

“Jack!” She calls. Her eyes widened when she sees the memory box.

“Where did you get that?” She demands. Jack’s eyes widened.

“I was… it’s, uh—” He tries to say. Anger flashes in North’s eyes, and Jack frowns.

“Where’s Baby Tooth?” Tooth asks.

“ _This_ is why you weren’t here? You were with _Pitch_?” North shouts. Jack slowly backs away.

“No! Listen, listen… _I’m sorry_! I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

He sees Bunnymund walk up to him.

“He has to go.”

Jack stared in shock.

“What?”

Bunnymund glares at him.

“We should _never_ have trusted you!” He shouts. When Bunnymund lifted his fist, Jack just stood there, waiting for the blow. Jack was confused when Bunnymund put his fist down.

“Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope. And now it's gone.” Bunnymund says, slowly walking away. That? That hurt Jack the most. Grabbing his staff, Jack orders the wind to take him back to his lake. As usual, Wind obeys. Jack lands on top of the lake, his feet touching the frozen waters.

Tears poured from his eyes, and Jack didn’t care who might see. He brings snow to his hands, touching it with his fingers as he made it colder. He continued decreasing the temperature until he felt satisfied, and then he threw it into the air. The trees around the area froze instantly, as well as anything within the vicinity. _Good, that’s what I want it to do._

_“We should never have trusted you!”_

Bunnymund’s words still rang in his ears. He could still see the look of betrayal on their faces.

“Wind? Will you tell them I’m sorry?”

The wind nuzzles his cheek.

“Thank you, wind.”

Jack brought ice to his hand, slowly touching it as the temperature decreased. He continued touching it, until he was satisfied.

“I guess I’ve always been a screw up. Being recruited was just a fluke. Jack Frost, the harbinger of destruction.” Jack says. He hears chittering in his pocket. When did Baby Tooth get in there? It doesn’t matter, it’s not like he could safely get her home anyway. All he was, was a harbinger of death. People froze to death with his powers. His powers did nothing but suck the heat from the air, and blind people in its path.

Jack stared up at the sky one last time before putting an ice-covered hand to his neck. Jack gasped when the ice touched his neck. He hears frantic chittering in his pocket. Jack ignores the chittering and puts his other hand, where his chest is. Jack laughed and concentrated on the cold, watching as frost slowly crawled down from his neck.

Jack’s breath hitched in his throat. His throat feels tight. Good, that means it was working. Wind breaks through the bitter cold, making her way to the Guardians. Jack was trying to freeze himself to death! This has to stop! Wind eventually finds the Guardians at Bunnymund’s warren.

“I can’t believe he betrayed us.” Bunnymund says.

“We invited him to be one of us. Even gave him the ceremony, and he betrayed us.” North says.

“Sandy is _dead_ because of him!” Tooth says, her voice full of anger. Wind had heard enough. Wind starts banging against the pillars, trying to get their attention. Everyone’s eyes widened when the pillars moved.

“What the—” North asks.

“What on Earth?” Tooth asks.

Wind continues banging against the pillars, trying to get their attention.

“The hell?” Bunnymund asks. Wind frantically brushes up against Tooth’s wings, trying to get them to follow her.

“Guys, I think we should follow whoever, or whatever this is.” Tooth says.

“I’m following bloody wind. What the hell.” Bunnymund mutters. They all left his Warren, getting in North’s sleigh as Wind lead the way. When they were secure, Wind speeds to Jack’s lake. North could barely keep up. He was doing all he could to keep the sleigh steady.

“Where the bleedin’ hell is this thing _takin’_ us?” Bunnymund asks.

“How should I know?” Tooth asks.

“We follow. Must be important since it’s in such a rush.” North says. As North steers, Wind makes sure to breeze by at a speed that he could follow. The Guardians were eventually face to face with a very familiar looking lake. North lands the sleigh and they all step outside. Wind had a bad feeling. Normally she could sense Jack’s presence anywhere, but now, she couldn’t sense him anywhere. The guardians start walking in the snow, assuming this was what they were supposed to be looking through.

“It’s bloody freezing out here! I hope whatever we’re supposed to see gets here soon!” Bunny complains. He blinked when North puts a coat over his shoulders. Living at the North pole, North could handle colder temperatures better than Bunny could. Tooth walked through the snow, her wings limp by her side. Finally, they get to the lake, and that’s when they all screamed. Jack Frost was by the lake, frozen solid!

“ _No_!” Tooth screams, running over to the frozen teenager. Tears pour in her eyes.

“Jack?”


End file.
